ogrodpemberlyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cytaty (Duma i uprzedzenie)
Poniżej znajduje się lista cytatów z powieści Duma i uprzedzenie, posegregowana wg rozdziałów. Rozdział 1 Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że samotnemu a bogatemu mężczyźnie brak do szczęścia tylko żony. (narrator) - Och, kawaler, mój drogi, oczywiście. Kawaler i to z dużym majątkiem - cztery czy pięć tysięcy funtów rocznie. Pomyśl, jakie to szczęście dla naszych dziewcząt! - Nie rozumiem. Cóż to ma z nimi wspólnego? - Ach, mój drogi! jakiś ty męczący! Myślę, że się z którąś z nich ożeni, przecież to jasne. (Pani Bennet do Pana Bennet) - Czy ów pan osiedla się tutaj w tym właśnie zamiarze? - W tym zamiarze? Niedorzeczność! Ale bardzo możliwe, że się w którejś z nich zakocha, i dlatego musisz mu złożyć wizytę natychmiast po przyjeździe. (Pan Bennet do Pani Bennet) - Wszystkie one nie bardzo mają się czym chwalić - odparł pan Bennet. - Ot, płoche głuptasy, jak to dziewczęta. Lizzy jednak jest bystrzejsza od swych sióstr. - Jak możesz tak okropnie krzywdzić własne dzieci! Sprawia ci przyjemność, gdy mnie dręczysz. Nie masz litości dla moich biednych nerwów. (Pan Bennet do Pani Bennet) (...) Mam dla twoich nerwów najwyższy szacunek. To moi starzy przyjaciele. Co najmniej od dwudziestu lat słyszę, jak się nad nimi rozwodzisz. (Pan Bennet do Pani Bennet) Rozdział 2 Na litość boską, Kitty, przestańże kaszleć! Miej trochę litości dla moich nerwów. Targasz je na strzępy.(Pani Bennet do Kitty) - (...) A cóż ty na to powiesz, Mary? Jesteś, jak wiem, młodą osobą o dociekliwym umyśle, czytasz uczone książki i robisz z nich notatki. Mary chciała powiedzieć coś niesłychanie mądrego, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co. (Pan Bennet do Mary) - Mam już dosyć pana Bingleya! - zawołała pani Bennet. - Przykro mi, że to słyszę, ale czemuś mi nie powiedziała o tym wcześniej? Gdybym o tym wiedział dziś rano, z pewnością bym do niego nie jeździł. Fatalnie się stało - no, ale skoro złożyłem wizytę, znajomość jest już zawarta. (Pani Bennet do Pana Bennet) Jaki nadzwyczajny jest wasz ojciec, dziewczęta! (Pani Bennet) Mogę was zapewnić, że w naszym wieku takie codzienne zawieranie nowych znajomości to żadna przyjemność, ale czegóż my dla was nie zrobimy! (Pani Bennet) Rozdział 3 Nie będę o niczym więcej marzyć - zwierzała się mężowi - jeśli jedna z moich córek osiądzie w Netherfield, a pozostałe wyjdą równie dobrze za mąż. (Pani Bennet) Siostry twoje tańczą, a taniec z każdą inną kobietą tutaj byłby dla mnie torturą. (Pan Darcy do Pana Bingleya) Zupełnie znośna, ale nie na tyle ładna, bym ja miał się o nią pokusić. (Pan Darcy o Elżbiecie) Tak dumny i zarozumiały, że wszyscy wprost znieść go nie mogli. (Pani Bennet o Panu Darcym) Niewart nawet jednego tańca - nie jest na to dość przystojny. (Pani Bennet o Panu Darcym Rozdział 4 Jest taki, jaki powinien być młody człowiek. Rozsądny, pogodny, żywy. (Jane o Panu Bingley) Młody człowiek, w miarę swych możliwości, powinien być przystojny. (Elżbieta) Komplement zawsze jest dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, a dla mnie żadnym. (Elżbieta do Jane) A zresztą jest bardzo miły i pozwalam, by ci się podobał. (Elżbieta do Jane) Staram się nie sądzić ludzi zbyt pochopnie, ale zawsze mówię to, co myślę.(Jane) Mając tyle rozsądku być tak zadziwiająco ślepą na błędy i głupotę ludzką. (Elżbieta o Jane) Widzisz w każdym tylko dobre strony, wyolbrzymiasz je, a o złych milczysz. (Elżbieta o Jane) Rozdział 5 To człowiek tak bardzo odpychający, że nieszczęściem by było, gdyby mu się kto spodobał. (Pani Bennet o Panu Darcym) (...)łatwo bym mu wybaczyła jego dumę, gdyby nie uraził mojej. (Elżbieta o Panu Darcym) Duma jest, jak mi się wydaje, grzechem dosyć powszechnym. (Mary) Próżność i duma to rzeczy całkiem różne, choć słowa te często są używane jednoznacznie. (Mary) Duma związana jest z tym, co sami o sobie myślimy, próżność zaś z tym, co chcielibyśmy, żeby inni o nas myśleli. (Mary) Rozdział 6 Jeśli kobieta, podobnie umiejętnie jak przed ludźmi, skrywa uczucie przed swym wybranym, może go stracić, a wtedy nędzną pociechą jest przekonanie, że świat również o niczym nie wiedział. (Charlotta) W każdym prawie uczuciu mieści się wiele bądź to wdzięczności, bądź próżności i niebezpiecznie jest zostawiać je własnemu losowi. (Charlotta) W dziewięciu wypadkach na dziesięć kobieta powinna okazać więcej uczucia, niż go naprawdę żywi. (Charlotta) Myślę jednak, że jeśli kobieta przychylna jest mężczyźnie i wcale nie usiłuje tego ukrywać, on musi to wreszcie dostrzec. (Elżbieta) Szczęście w małżeństwie jest całkowicie kwestią przypadku. (Charlotta) Każdy dzikus potrafi tańczyć. (Pan Darcy) Wyobraźnia kobieca bardzo jest gwałtowna, przeskakuje z podziwu do miłości i z miłości do małżeństwa w jednej chwili. (Pan Darcy) Rozdział 7 (...) całodzienne tête à tête dwóch kobiet musi się skończyć kłótnią. (Karolina Bingley) (...) jeśli ci córka zapadnie ciężko na zdrowiu, jeśli umrze, będziesz się zawsze mogła pocieszać świadomością, że zrobiła to, łapiąc pana Bingleya na męża i postępując wedle twoich zaleceń. (Pan Bennet do Pani Bennet) Nie ma złej drogi do swej niebogi. (Elżbieta) (...) każdy odruch uczucia winien być kontrolowany rozsądkiem. (Mary) (...) wysiłek musi zawsze stać w odpowiednim stosunku do tego, co się chce osiągnąć. (Mary) Rozdział 8 Mogę się szczycić znajomością zaledwie sześciu prawdziwie wykształconych dam spośród wszystkich, które mi są znane. (Pan Darcy) Kobieta powinna posiąść dogłębnie muzykę, śpiew, rysunek, taniec i języki nowożytne, wówczas dopiero zasługuje na nazwę posiadającej kunszta. (Karolina Bingley) (...) niegodziwe są wszelkie sztuczki, do jakich zniżają się niektóre kobiety, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. (Pan Darcy) Wszystko co ma jakikolwiek związek z przewrotnością, jest godne potępienia. (Pan Darcy) Rozdział 9 Skryty i skomplikowany charakter nie musi być koniecznie więcej czy mniej wart (...) (Elżbieta do Pana Bingleya) Na wsi żyje się w bardzo ograniczonym i jednostajnym środowisku. (Pan Darcy) (...) kto pierwszy odkrył, jak skutecznie poezja potrafi zniszczyć uczucie.(Elżbieta) Zwykłem uważać poezję za pokarm miłości. (Pan Darcy) Rozdział 10 (...) jeśli komuś z łatwością przychodzi pisać długie listy, to musi pisać dobrze. (Karolina Bingley) Nie ma nic bardziej zwodniczego nad pozory skromności. Często jest to tylko obojętność wobec opinii ludzkiej, a czasami zamaskowana pycha. (Pan Darcy) (...) cnotą jest ustępstwo. (Elżbieta Bennet) Rozdział 11 Książka nigdy człowieka nie męczy. (Karolina Bingley) (...) próżność istotnie jest słabostką. Lecz duma… Tam gdzie mamy do czynienia z prawdziwą wyższością umysłową, duma zawsze będzie odpowiednio trzymana na wodzy. (Pan Darcy) Zawziętość jest niewątpliwie skazą na charakterze. (Elżbieta Bennet) W usposobieniu każdego człowieka istnieje, moim zdaniem, skłonność do jakiejś specjalnej ułomności, jakaś przyrodzona wada, której przezwyciężyć nie zdoła nawet najlepsze wychowanie. (Pan Darcy) Kategoria:Jane Austen Kategoria:Duma i uprzedzenie